enduranceondkfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonna Mannion
Jonna Danielle Mannion (age 26) was born on November 10, 1988 in Tucson, Arizona. At age four, she was placed in a strictly religious home for care. At age 9, she was adopted by a social worker. She is five feet and five inches tall. Endurance Jonna was chosen to be on the first season of Endurance in 2002, when she was 13. In the partner mission, she made a list of who would be paired with who. She was eventually paired with Aaron Thornburg on the blue team. After winning the first two missions, she sent gray team to the temple with green to get rid of green, but it backfired and gray was sent home. Max then left a nasty note for Jonna that said, "Give this to the next team you want to betray." The next three missions were won twice by yellow and once by red, but as blue, red, and yellow were in an alliance, she never received the samadhi or was sent to temple. In the mission "Eruption", blue team once again won, and ended up sending orange home. In the next mission, "House of Cards", green team won and gave the blue team the samadhi. However, blue overcame the samadhi and ended up sending green home instead. Blue then won the next two missions(and switched their trip to Africa to green's Amazon), putting them in the final two. In the battle for red's piece, blue lost to yellow, but in the finale, blue team beat the yellow team and became the first ever Endurance champions. In the reunion, pictures and clips were shown from their trip to the Amazon. The Real World The Real World: Cancun 'Jonna was a part of the cast for the twenty-second season of MTV's ''The Real World. The season premiered on June 24, 2009. MTV describe her as: :Jonna is the roommate with the boyfriend back home. This multi-racial beauty swears from day one that she'll remain true, but how long before the temptations of Cancun get the better of her? The guys hope it doesn't take long. Even though Jonna's is just 19, she had a rough life. When she was four, she was put into foster care and lived with a strict religious family. At nine she was adopted by her caseworker who kicked her out of the house when she was 18. Not one to let her past get the best of her, Jonna dreams of making people feel better about themselves by being a successful hairdresser. Jonna is trying to stay focused and shake her promiscuous past, but she can't help flirting, which turns on the guys in the house and pisses off the girls. But she doesn't much care. Her biggest struggle in Cancun will be keeping up her relationship back home; luckily Jonna has roommate Derek, her friend and co-worker from Tempe, to keep her in check. '''Other Shows, Music Video and MTV Real World/ Road Rules Challenges Jonna was scheduled to make an appearance on the 19th installment of the Real World/Road Rules Challenge, Fresh Meat 2. However, she lost her passport immediately before departing and was not permitted to leave the country, instead being replaced by Evelyn Smith. LMFAO- LA LA LA (Music Video) She was feautured as a dancer in this video. Rehab: Party at the Hard Rock Hotel Joined Rehab: Party at the Hard Rock Hotel in its third season as a cocktail server. The Challenge: Rivals 'After having to turn down MTV's first offer to be a part of "Freshmeat 2" because she unable to locate her passport, Jonna was offered another chance to be a part of "The Challenge". She accepted, and was partnered with her rival, Jasmine Reynaud, from "The Real World: Cancun". In where both of them were sent into 3 elimination rounds for being rookies, they sent two pairs home. But sadly, they didn't succeed on the last one and were the last pair of girls to go home before the finale. MTV describes her and Jasmine as: : ''Hailing from the wild, booze-fueled Real World: Cancun, Jonna drove the boys crazy with her piercing eyes and flirty attitude. But this didn't always sit well with the other female housemates, some of whom saw her as a shady temptress. Jonna plans on starting her Challenge career by pushing boys to the side and focusing on the money. But things might get complicated when she discovers that her partner will be a hot-tempered, boy-crazy competitor. Jonna's first outing in the Challenge might prove to be a rocky affair. 'The Challenge: Battle of the Seasons (2012) '''is the twenty-third season of the MTV reality television game show,The Challenge, and followsBattle of the Exes. It takes place in Bodrum, Turkey and Namibia. Former cast members from select seasons of MTV's ''The Real World, as well as Fresh Meat, Fresh Meat II and the Spring Break Challenge will be competing, with the hope of winning a piece of the $250,000 grand prize. The season premiered on September 19, 2012. MTV describe her and teammates as: : Team Cancun enters Battle of the Seasons confident that they are the most unified team in the game, claiming that they've grown as close as a family. Having been outsmarted by Wes on Fresh Meat II, former NFL punter and current male model CJ is out to prove he's no chump, vowing, "Just because you model doesn't mean you have to be dumb. I can be a model, but I can be smart in my own ways." Joining CJ is Derek, who after being eliminated first on Cutthroat, is eager to show his team that he has what it takes to compete. Rounding out the team are former Rivals Jonna and Jasmine, who have promised to squash their habitual bickering to unite as teammates. But with these two hot-tempered vixens, anything is possible. However, Jonna has little time for Jasmine when she cuddles up with a hunky player (Zach Nichols) on an opposing team, a move that could infuriate other competitors. But opposing teams beware because, as Jasmine warns, "Anyone messes with my family, they're in for a rude awakening!" Will Cancun's close-knit bond carry them through to the end? Or will political backlash tear this team apart? ''The Challenge : Rivals II (2013) is the 24th season of the MTV reality game show, The Challenge. The season is directly subsequent to Battle of the Seasons, and marks the sequel to the show's 21st season, Rivals. It takes place in Phuket, Thailand,[1] with former cast members from MTV's The Real World, Fresh Meat, Fresh Meat II and the Spring Break Challenge competing. The season follow the same format as the original Rivals challenge, with players paired up with arch enemies from past seasons of The Real World and''The Challenge''. The season will premiere on July 10, 2013.[1] MTV Describe her teammate Nany Gonzales: : Nany and Jonna used to be close until Jonna's former beau Zach tore them apart during Battle of the Seasons. Jonna explains, "I should have stood up for Nany, but instead I chose a guy over a friend and that's the number one rule you don't break." Now that Zach is out of the picture, these two will have to find a way to bury the hatchet if they want to take home the cash. Nany reveals, "Jonna has definitely realized she was wrong and now we have to come together and work as one if we really want to win." Nany is a strong, athletic presence in the game but her quick temper has been her undoing in the past, while Jonna's need for male attention fueled their rivalry in the first place. Although she claims to be solely focused on the game, Jonna could ruin Nany's plans when she cozies up to a hot new boy-toy. '''''The Challenge: Free Agents (2014) is the upcoming 25th season of the MTV reality gameshow, The Challenge. The season is located in Uruguay, with former cast members from MTV's The Real World, Fresh Meat II and Spring Break Challenge competing. The season will follow a format featuring every man and woman competing for themselves, for a share of $350,000 in prize money.[1] This season will once again be hosted by T. J. Lavin, and will premiere on Thursday, April 10, 2014, at 10:00 p.m. ET/PT on MTV,[1] marking the first time that the show has aired on a night other than a Wednesday since season 14 aired in 2007. This season will also mark the first since season 11that will not include any cast members from The Real World: Austin or the original Fresh Meat challenge. MTV Describe her as: Reeling from a series of dramatic Challenge showmances, Jonna has one priority this season, herself. She confesses, “Every single Challenge that I competed in, I've always been concerned about someone else. But this time around it's about me.” With a brand-new mindset, Jonna comes into Free Agents on a mission to prove she’s a real contender, “I'm here to prove to everyone and even more importantly, prove to myself that I am a strong, confident woman.” Will Jonna succeed on her mission and reach a final at last? Or will she once again become a Challenge casualty? '' 'Battle of the Exes II' (2015) is the upcoming 26th season of MTV's reality game show, ''The Challenge, and the sequel to the show's 22nd season, Battle of the Exes. Filming occurred in Panama in August 2014,2 with former cast members from MTV's The Real World,Fresh Meat and Fresh Meat II competing. This season will also be the first to feature cast members from a show not produced byBunim-Murray Productions: MTV's dating series Are You the One?.1 The season will be dedicated to castmembers Diem Brown and Ryan Knight, both of whom died in November 2014. Brown will be featured in an MTV special "We <3 Diem" that will air on Tuesday, December 9, 2014, at 9:00 p.m. ET/PT. The season will premiere on Tuesday, January 6, 2015, at 11:00 p.m. ET/PT.3 MTV Describer her and her teammate Zach Nichols as: Zach fell hard and fast for Jonna’s baby blues on Battle of the Seasons. The two continued their romance after the show, when Zach relocated to Los Angeles to be with Jonna. However, Zach quickly realized it wasn’t a good match and abandoned Jonna without looking back. For years, Jonna and Zach tiptoed around a tattered past without ever speaking a word. Zach explains, “I’ve wanted nothing to do with her since we broke up. She’s got some animosity towards me, so we’ve got to settle that right away if we plan on doing anything in this Challenge.” A wistful Jonna seeks closure from Zach for her broken heart and Jonna admits, “Because of how our relationship ended, I’m not sure if I’m going to be able to trust Zach this time around. And trust is one of the most important things for partners in this game.” Will Zach and Jonna finally break the ice and slide into a Final? Or will old wounds send them into dark, tumultuous waters? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQifxk0vS3M '''' Category:Endurance Players